fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Melfae Queen
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Iceblight Felvine Scented |weaknesses = Fire |creator = dancnbna }} Melfae Queens are Neopterons. Physiology Melfae Queen has the same mole cricket-like structure of the smaller Melfaes, but is bigger and much wider. She is a bit larger than a Melfae Soldier. Most of her coloration is rust-brown except for white stripes down her enlarged abdomen. She lacks wings completely. Her antennae are tough, dark brown, and stout like an elder dragon's horns. Pink pheromone mist surrounds them when she is enraged. She has a pair of large and tough mandibles that allow for potent bite attacks and spitting earth. Her massive front limbs are rake-like like regular Melfaes, but are purely designed for attacking instead of digging. Her abdomen has multiple rust-brown ridges along the sides and top. The bottom of her back end has six sharp knife-like spines. Like the Seltas Queen her vocalizations seem more like a machine than an animal. Ecology Melfae Queens, as their name suggests, are the rulers of the Melfae hordes. They normally live deep within the twisting and treacherous tunnels of the Melfae hive, where none have seen them in their natural habitat. The events during Iceborne, mostly the doings of the Old Everwyrm, have agitated and disrupted many Melfae nests across the New World. This, across with the already increased aggression of the wildlife, has resulted in clashes between monsters and Melfaes. Eventually, over the course of the expansion the Melfaes become so desperate that they call upon the Queen to vanquish those who bother them -- an extremely rare sight normally, since the loss of a Queen is devastating to the nest. Invoking the Queen is the last resort of last resorts. Under normal conditions, Melfae Queens spend most of their days producing young and secreting precursor pheromones. These substances are used to synthesize new marking pheromones whenever a new threat is identified. Melfae Queens rarely move from their royal chambers and are reliant on servant Melfaes to feed them. Infant Melfae Queens are select individuals raised on special food, where they assume the role of Queen either if they move to start a new nest or the current Queen dies. These reserve Queens lessen the loss and are kept in stasis to prevent them from running away and starting unauthorized rival colonies. Such challenges to their supremacy are not tolerated. Behavior Melfae Queens are normally passive and don't take much action. They have two goals: expansion and maintenance of the nest. This ideology carries over to all Melfaes and Soldiers in her nest. If anything threatens or challenges their ideology it is eliminated swiftly and with extreme prejudice. If worst comes to worst and the Queen must personally fight, she leads a small army of battle-capable Melfaes and Soldiers into battle. Her strategical skills are said to be quite good. The good things end there, sadly. Melfae Queens are incredibly hostile towards anything that is of comparable standing or poses a threat to her or the nest. A Melfae hive inevitably grows more aggressive over time as the Queen becomes agitated by repeated offenses (that her forces are responsible for). The balance of power shifts, and the Queen's grip on the land grows tighter and tighter. Eventually the Queen's patience hits its limit and she sends her forces to establish "order." Sometimes that's the end of it, but often it isn't and the cursed cycle repeats. Only by the Queen's death can her subjects be freed from her rage. The Queen is quite literally everything to her subjects, so without her they have no direction but no reason to be hateful. Indeed, Melfaes in the Hinterlands have shown massive decreases in aggression following the death of the Hoarfrost Reach's Queen and the Old Everwyrm being defeated. Researchers wanted to find a better way to calm down Melfaes in the Old World, but, sadly, peace was never an option. Abilities The full abilities of the Melfae Queen were not known prior to the Hinterlands expedition, but the first few encounters with them made it clear that they are Elder Dragon-Level Monsters. They wield full control of the Melfae nest and the dozens if not hundreds of specimens. Many settlements have been destroyed by Melfae swarms, but it was not known what caused them. Some thought it was the earth itself getting revenge for mankind's exploitation of the land. With their special pheromone blends Melfae Queens control the movements and aggression of Melfaes and Melfae Soldiers as if by a psychic connection. A nest of battle-ready Melfaes fighting as one can devastate anything and everything in their path. Even mountains will fall. In battle, the Melfae Queen is always accompanied by a pair of powered-up Melfae Soldiers. In the Guiding Lands and on expeditions, only one Soldier appears. She also wields a small swarm of especially powerful Melfaes. Similarly to Ancient Leshen's Jagras, these individuals are far more aggressive and durable than their normal counterparts and will instantly fade upon death, unable to be carved. Melfae Queen can mark a certain Hunter for the swarm and Soldiers to assault, but unlike Ancient Leshen they have to be hit by her pheromones. A Melfae Queen hunt isn't a straightforward hunt, but one that requires strategy, quick thinking, and mastery of Iceborne 's new abilities to take control of the fight away from her. Though the swarm is deadly, the Queen herself is not to be underestimated. She uses her massive size and weight to crush and batter opponents with body slams and rolls. Her huge claws and powerful forelimbs are more destructive than even a Soldier's. She can spit rocks and debris stored in her crop in addition to hurling boulders. She wields pheromones through various means, such as emitting a field of gaseous pheromone Seltas Queen-style, spitting sticky pheromone that inhibits movement if stepped on, or coating her claws in pheromone so her strikes inflict it. In a Stories-style game, Melfae Queen fights are treated like Rider Battles with a twist. Riders cannot attack the Queen directly until her Soldier "Monstie" has been knocked out, though the Queen can freely attack a Rider or their Monstie. Knocking out the Soldier puts it out of commission for a few valuable turns, but it cannot be defeated permanently. Defeating the Queen ends the battle. To compensate for the increased complexity and difficulty, the Queen only acts every other turn when her Soldier is active. Additionally, a regular Melfae may sometimes appear to harass the Rider, but these can be killed. Habitat Melfae Queens inhabit rugged areas with the rest of the horde, but have only been spotted outside their nests in the New World, specifically Wildspire Waste, Hoarfrost Reach, and Guiding Lands. In the Guiding Lands she can be found in the Wildspire and Tundra Regions at level 5 or higher, with Tempered Melfae Queen appearing at level 7 in either one. Quests Master Rank Event Theme (To be determined) Attacks (Under construction) Useful Information It is extremely difficult to fight the Melfae Queen with her escort in tow. Use everything at your disposal to separate and disable her Soldiers and followers. Weapons Blademaster |-|Initial= Gunner |-|Initial= Upgrades |} Armor Master Rank |-|Vanguard α+ Armor= |-|Vanguard β+ Armor= *Set Bonus: Melfae Queen Majesty - Punishing Draw (2) / Hero's Talisman (4) *Active Skills: Focus, Tremor Resistance, Health Boost, Earth Attack, Constitution, Wide-Range |} Palico Gear Palico Weapons Palico Armor Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Breakable Parts *Head (x2) *Forelimb *Back *Abdomen Carves Notes *Melfae Queen cannot be captured, but there's a reason for that: the horde would storm Astera/Seliana to retrieve her, and even if researchers studied her on-site the horde would continue to guard her. *Melfae Queen's roar requires HG Earplugs effect to block. *Melfae Queen cannot stagger and/or damage her Melfae Soldier escorts, and vice versa, like most team-working monsters. *The Melfaes under the Queen's control can be stunned by the Igni Sign. **Tempered Melfae Queen's Melfaes are only stunned if they have previously taken damage. **These Melfaes are not scared of Torch Pods. *The Melfae Soldiers under the Queen's control cannot be truly killed. Dealing enough damage will cause their death animation to play, but they will get back up after a few minutes. **If both Soldiers are defeated within a short enough period of time, the timer resets and they will stay down for significantly longer. *When low on stamina, Melfae Queen slows down a lot, fails to use pheromone or rock spit, and when she uses her roll attack she rolls onto her back and stops, leaving her vulnerable for a moment. *Breaking Melfae Queen's antennae weakens her control of the horde. *If a Melfae Soldier is already present on the map when a Queen spawns, it will join her in battle. If you were already fighting one when she spawns (yellow eye on map for Soldier), you have a small grace period to defeat it before it runs off. If both are on the map when the map loads, then it will be with her from the start. *Slaying a Tempered Melfae Queen for the first time rewards the Melfae Queen Claws pendant. *When Melfae Queen falls asleep, her followers will try to wake her up if they are aggro'd. Her followers will stand guard outside her sleeping area and will attack on sight. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Felvine Scented Monster Category:Dancnbna